


Rebel

by Promarvelfangirl (ProMarvelFanGirl)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Biker AU, F/M, Fluff, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProMarvelFanGirl/pseuds/Promarvelfangirl
Summary: James “Bucky” Barnes knew he was a rough around the edges guy.  He knew a girl as sweet as you shouldn’t be attached to him. No girl should be tied up with a biker gang. That doesn’t stop him from trying to get your attention every time he steps through the door of your coffee shop.





	1. Chapter 1

The rumble of a motorcycle filled the streets of a cozy town on the East Coast.  If this were a movie, the sound would have people running indoors, not waiting to draw the eyes of the intimidating bikers.  This wasn’t a movie though, and this town valued these bikers. 

 

Sure they were intimidating.  Steve, the number two man in charge, a combat vet, whose blue eyes had girls around town melting.  Sam, another combat vet, who after the war followed Steve back to the tiny town, another high ranking member.  Then there was Bucky, the leader, his long brown hair always pulled into a bun, his left arm covered in tattoos.  He was brooding and the most intimidating of them all. If you were kind to him, he tolerated you. 

 

There were several other members each protecting the towns surrounding Honey Grove.  Most people in the town ignored the group, only offering a nod or smile when they happened to meet eyes.  Years before there was another biker gang that had taken up residence. Hydra. They weren’t so passive. They threatened, killed, and kidnapped. 

 

Eventually Bucky returned home from the Army and immediately set to work on getting his town back.  With the help of his childhood best friend, and his new army buddy. The three of them put together their own gang with the help of an old family friend, and drove Hydra out of town.  

 

It had been a year since then and the town was now more than grateful to hear the growl of motorcycles.  

 

It was 9 am and Bucky needed his coffee fix.  He knew he was probably waking the whole town revving his engine like he did but it was  _ their _ thing.  Truth be told the man hated coffee, he had too much of it overseas.  Sam and Steve found it hilarious, that he hated coffee so much only for him to spend almost all his free time in a coffee shop. 

 

Buzz had been your dream for as long as you could remember.  The small coffee shop had everything you wanted in a hangout when you were in high school and college.  Thus your shop was constantly filled before and after school with the sweetest kids on the planet. You had free wifi and a secret coffee only the local high schoolers could order.  The secret was that it was decaf, much to the joy of the parents. 

 

You were like a big sister to all the kids in town and they adored you.  There was only one person in town who adored you more and it was Bucky.    
  


How you got his attention was still a mystery.  You actually hadn’t even noticed until Peter, one of the high schoolers and secretly your favorite, mentioned it to you.   “He smiles at you Y/n. He doesn’t smile ever.”

 

You had rolled your eyes, but on the inside it made you pleased as punch that the handsome man reserved the smile only for you, at least according to Peter. 

 

You had just opened your doors and were preparing for your usual customers, when you heard the distinct sound of Bucky’s bike.  You would never admit but you could tell the difference between the three men’s bikes.

 

You turn away from the door when you hear the bike pull up, trying to school your features.  The last thing you wanted was the man to get an even bigger head. 

 

You hear the bell ding about the door ding, you turn around and Bucky gives you a wide smile.  “Well, well, well, if it isn’t the prettiest girl in town.”

 

“Good mornin’ James.”  Bucky let out a groan and shook his head before taking a seat at the bar.   You had been calling him Bucky since he met you and now you knew his real first name?  He was about to ask you how you managed to find out, when you give him another grin. 

 

“Your mother came in.  She said you talked about this place so much she had to come in and see it for herself.  She thought it was just for the kids.” You give a laugh at his shocked face. He couldn’t believe the nerve of his mother.  She had of course not heard about the shop, but about you and wanted to scope  _ you _ out. 

 

“Oh man.  What else did she tell you?”  You laughed again at Bucky’s whine and watched as he pressed his forehead to the bar.

 

“Nothin much, but I will say, you sure did look adorable when you were little.  Also is Steve on steroids?” Bucky let a loud bark of laughter out at that, and rolled his eyes. 

 

“He had a growth spurt. Is there anyway I can convince you to ban my mother from this place?”  He looked at you with a grin on his stubbled face and gave you a wink.

 

“Please sweetheart?”  This man was impossible.  Between the pet name and puppy dog eyes you were melting. 

 

You lean on the counter in front of him. “Not a chance.”

 

He could smell your perfume radiating off you and he allowed himself to take delight in it.  “How about dinner then?”

 

The scent of gasoline and motor oil, mixed with Bucky’s cologne had you ready to say yes.  That was until the bell dinged once more. 

 

“Hey Y/n. Hey Mr. Bucky. I could really use some coffee this morning I was up all night studying for…”  Peter finally stopped his rambling and took in you and Bucky and the lack of distance between you. 

 

“Did I interr-”  

 

“I’ll get your coffee Peter.”  You move away from Bucky quickly and try to gain your senses back, before grabbing the special coffee pot. 

 

“I gotta get to the shop.  Mind if I ask again tomorrow?”  You turn back to see Bucky walking backwards to the door, a hopeful smile on his face. 

 

“Sure James.”  You give him a small smile of your own, and he gives you a wave before jumping on his bike and heading to the bar.

 

“I’m really sorry Y/n.”  Peter looked close to tears after realizing he had cockblocked the biker. 

 

“Don’t worry about it.  I needed the reality check.”  You give him a wink and move to the register to get him out and to school on time. 


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky had arrived at the shop five minutes later than normal.  He walked into the small brick building that sat right on the edge of town, and braced himself for the onslaught.  “Five minutes late Buck. Y/n have a line this morning?” 

 

Bucky shot a dirty look at Steve, then a glare to the laughing Sam who was sat in  _ his  _ chair.  “Move it Wilson.”

 

Sam just continued to laugh as raised himself off the chair, plopping next to Steve on the couch.   “And she didn’t have a line, I was the first one there.”

 

“So why were you late?  Did you finally ask her out?”  Steve sits up eagerly, both him and Sam listening intently.  The relationship between the two of you was like having their own personal reality show to watch.   They were fully invested and shipped the two of you hard. 

 

“I asked but we got interrupted by the Parker kid.  Did you know my mom went to see her?” Bucky had a silly look on his face that had Steve snickering and Sam rolling his eyes.

 

“That’s like the 5th time that kid has cockblocked you.  You don’t think he’s after your girl do ya?” Sam laughed at his own joke.  It was pretty well known that Peter Parker was a permanent resident of Buzz.

 

Bucky shot Sam a dirty look while Steve leaned back in his chair looking at Bucky clearly deep in thought.  “You know Sam may have a point. Bet the Parker kid knows quite a bit about Y/n.”

 

Steve didn’t have to finish his sentence before Bucky was picking up on his train of thought.  “We can pay him a visit later, we gotta get to work.”

 

\----

 

3 o’clock on the dot, Peter Parker was walking out of school with not a care in the world.  He had done wonderful on his test and he finally got to talk to his crush. He was floating on clouds, he had a big smile on his face and he was heading to Buzz for his afternoon coffee. 

 

Well he was, until his eyes met the gaze of Bucky, Steve, and Sam.  His mind immediately flashed back to the morning, he had very clearly interrupted something.  After Bucky had left Y/n had made his coffee and even though she had told him it was no big deal, he could see the disappointment on her face. 

 

Now he was looking at the three toughest men in town and he gulped hard.  He thought about running the other way, but he knew he would never out run the bikes.  Well at least he got to talk to his crush before he died.

 

“Hey Parker come here for a minute.”  Bucky watched with a straight face as Peter walked towards him slowly. 

 

As soon as he was in front of Bucky he immediately began talking.  “Mr. Barnes, sir, I’m really sorry about this morning I didn’t mean to interrupt, I just needed coffee and I wasn’t thinking cause I have this crush and this test, and please don’t kill me.”

 

Sam and Steve snickered while Bucky chuckled a bit before placing his hand on Peter’s shoulder, causing him to jump a bit,  “Calm down kid, I’m not gonna hurt ya, just need a favor from ya.”

 

Before Peter knew it, he was on the back of Steve’s bike and the men were heading back to the shop.  

 

Peter sat on the metal stool Bucky had motioned him to and he was once again being stared at by the trio. “Okay Parker, I need some help.”

 

Peter looked at Bucky in awe, he wanted  _ his _ help?  He was scared only for a moment when he realized this was his chance, this was the moment he would prove to his crush he wasn’t just some nerd.  “What'd ya need? Do you need me to deliver a package? No one would suspect me if you wanted to put a wire on me, I could totally be an informant.”

 

Bucky couldn’t help but let out a laugh at Peter’s wild imagination, “No kid, this is going to be much more important than any of that.  I need to know everything  _ you _ know about Y/n”

 

Peter couldn’t help the disappointed look on his face,  that was it? That was all he needed from him, just some facts he could find out for himself?  Bucky took Peter’s silence as reluctance instead of confusion. 

 

“Name your price kid, this is important to me so I’m willing to pay.”  Steve and Sam had moved to the couch to watch the interaction, they looked on curiously as to what Peter would ask for.   
  


He thought for a moment looking around the room, his eyes landed on Steve’s leather jacket that was laid on a workbench.   Everything clicked in that moment, he could use this to prove to Simon that he was cool. 

 

“I want a cool leather jacket like you guys wear.  And I want you guys to take me to school tomorrow and make it seem like I did you guys a huge favor, like a dangerous one.”  Bucky looked at him, humor showing all over his face. He turns to Sam and Steve for their approval and both nod with grins spreading on their faces. 

 

“You got a deal kid, so spill the info.”

 

\-------

 

It was an hour or so later, after Steve was driving Peter home, that he noticed a new biker riding down main street.  He couldn’t tell who it was, the full helmet covering their face. The large leather jacket they wore hid any distinguishing features.  The biker was moving quick, way over the speed limit, heading out of town. Steve felt a shiver move down his spine, this wasn’t anyone in their club, this was someone new.  He pulls to a stop in front of the now closed Buzz, and calls Bucky, as soon as Bucky picks up Steve speaks “We may have a problem.”

 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

It was the next morning and the guys had a full day of appointments at the shop, but they still had business with Peter.  He had of course spilled more than enough information to Bucky, he was completely convinced that he was gonna leave Buzz with a date.  He was gonna start simple, he had plenty of ammo, no need to use it all at once. 

 

So true to their word, Steve and Bucky picked up Peter and drove him to school.  They pulled in front of the school, their bikes causing the teenagers to all look in their direction.  Peter hops off the back of Steve’s bike and waves at the two men as he walks toward the school. Bucky and Steve shut off their bikes, maintaining the stares of the other students.  “Hey Parker”

 

Peter turns and looks toward the two men on the bikes, “We owe you.”

 

With that being said, Bucky nodded at Steve and he tossed Peter a leather jacket from his saddlebag.  Neither man looked his way any longer and started their bikes and left the school. Peter had caught the jacket easily and turned back toward the school as the men drove away.

 

Peter scanned the crowd and his eyes locked with Simon’s.  A small half smile appears on Simon’s face and he watches for a moment as Peter maintains eye contact and walks towards him.   When Peter finally reaches him, he lets out a breathless, “Hi”   
  


“Hey”  Peter opens his mouth to say something else, only to have Simon turn away from him, heading toward the entrance to the school. 

 

“You coming Parker?”

 

\----

 

You had been cleaning the shop in anticipation for the afternoon rush when the sounds of bikes came rumbling to a stop in front of your shop.  You look up and can’t prevent the grin from taking over your face. Peter had texted you and let you know he wouldn’t be in for his usual morning jolt, but he would be in for the afternoon.  Apparently he had “Club Business”.

 

You had laughed loudly when you got the text.  You had no idea what Peter was up to, you only hoped he wouldn’t get in too much trouble.  You see Bucky and Steve talking in front of the big bay window.

 

Bucky seemed to be pleading to Steve, all the while Steve stared at you through the window with a big grin.  You wave at the blond and Bucky finally looks at what is distracting his best friend. 

 

When he sees you his whole demeanor changes.  He pushes Steve away giving him a slight glare, before making his way into the shop.  Your grin only seems to grow and Steve rolls his eyes following Bucky in. 

 

“Hey sweetheart how bout a cup o’ my favorite?”  You smile at the grin and thick accent Bucky only seems to have in your presence.  You nod and get started making his coffee, all the while pulling a mug out for Steve as well. 

 

“What brings the two of you here this early in the afternoon? I figured you would have a book full of appointments to handle.”  You finish making the drinks and place them in front of the men who are sitting at the bar.

 

Before Bucky could answer you, Steve cut him off. “We had club business this morning, so the book was light all day.”

 

You couldn’t help but burst into laughter catching both men off guard.  “This business didn’t happen to include Peter Parker did it?”

 

Steve sent a worried glance at Bucky, while Bucky sent a panicked look your way, “Why?! What did he tell you?!”

 

You let out a small laugh at Bucky’s blushing face, it was the first time you’d seen him blush and boy was it a sight to see.  “He texted me talking about club business. I assumed it was something for school, guess it wasn’t.”

 

Bucky and Steve both let out matching sighs of relief and gladly took the cups of coffee you placed in front of them.  They both took generous sips and you watched them with a small smile.

 

It was only a few minutes later that the bell over the door rang out, you left your spot in front of Bucky and headed to the register.  Stan, the husband of the local florist Joan, came in with a big grin. “Got a delivery for ya here. Looks like someone’s sweet on ya kid.”

 

You shoot a confused look at Stan, then chance a glance at Bucky.  His eyes are focused on the coffee cup in front of him, while Steve seems to be trying - and failing - to hide a smile behind his cup.

 

“Thanks Stan, tell Joan I said hi.”  Stan offered you a salute as you inspected the flowers, your favorite of course, you looked all around but there was no card attached.  You shoot a glance at Bucky once more and find him looking at you with a slight smile, his eyes boring into yours. 

 

Your staring contest is broken when Steve stands slapping his hand good heartedly on Bucky’s leather clad shoulder.  Neither of you say anything until Steve leaves the shop. 

 

“Are these -”

“Those are-”

 

You both laugh and look down shaking your head a bit as you set the flowers on the counter behind you.  When you turn around Bucky is leaning on the counter his arms in front of him, his hands clasped. 

 

“Y/n those are from me -”  Before he could say anything else, Peter came bursting into the shop, running over to where Bucky sat.

 

“Did it work?  Did she say yes?” His eyes excited.

 

You look at Peter with a slightly amused expression, while Bucky sits staring at Peter in shock. “Yes to what?”

 

Before Bucky could open his mouth Peter was opening his, luckily Bucky came to his senses and covered Peter’s mouth with his hand. “Nothin’ sweetheart.  Peter’s just talking about our business from earlier. Nothin’ for you to worry about.” 

 

He stumbles from his chair and pulls Peter with him out the shop, as you look on in amusement.  You of course knew Bucky was going to ask you out, and sure you could have just said yes, but man was it fun to watch that handsome biker get nervous because of you. 

  
  



End file.
